Hot Spring Love
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: When the Commander went to the onsen to relax, he wasn't surprised when he was followed. The events that would follow, however, did. [Smut]
1. Chapter 1: Kaga

**Hot Spring Love – Chapter 1**

''Haah... I can feel the stress leaving me already~''

The Commander's idle sigh filled the small changing room as he undressed, hanging his officer's outfit up on the provided hook. It was one of his rare days off, and while he _did_ enjoy spending time with his subordinates, sometimes having a little relaxation time alone was good for him. It didn't hurt that several of his more loyal subordinates had been willing to take on the burden of his work for the day, ailing him of his worries and allowing him to relax.

Leaving his boxers on the shelf, the Commander grabbed one of the white towels and wrapped it around his waist, opening the shoji door that led to the onsen. Immediately a warm breeze blew past him as the onsen was revealed, a light steam rising from the hot water and escaping through the small gaps near the ceiling. Grey rocks surrounded the rim of the room and were spread throughout the pool, forming little mini-pools for those that wanted a bit more privacy.

Approaching the water the Commander slipped in, groaning blissfully as the just-right water engulfed him up to his chest. He let his towel loosen beneath the water and shifted into a more comfortable position, letting his eyes flutter closed.

His peaceful relaxation lasted for a full five minutes before the sound of arguing reached his ears. The Commander cracked an eye open, tilting his head back and looking towards the changing rooms – hearing two familiar voices taking verbal pot shots at each other.

The owners of the voices were confirmed as the shoji door slid open, and out walked Taihou – clad in only a white towel that stretched from her large breasts to her thighs, with her long black hair loose from its usual twin-tails and falling down her back. Akagi was a mere few steps behind, wrapping a towel around herself just as the door opened; giving the Commander a brief peek at her nude body before she covered up. At the back of the room was Kaga, still getting undressed and standing mostly naked as she bent over, pulling her stockings off her legs.

''Commander~'' Taihou purred happily, letting her towel drop before she even got in the water – giving him a full view of her ample bust, toned stomach, delicate slit and long legs.

Behind her Akagi twitched, visibly contemplating dropping her towel as well before choosing not to, huffing as she slid into the water. ''Good afternoon, Commander.''

''H-Hey.'' The Commander replied shakily, blushing when Akagi wrapped her arms around his right arm, pressing her ample breasts against him.

Taihou clearly noticed Akagi's action, frowning. ''Give the Commander some space, fox.''

''Hm~?'' Akagi smirked, purposefully letting her towel drop and pulling his arm between her tits. ''Why should I?''

''Because he'd rather have some _bigger _than _you_.'' Taihou smiled sweetly, intentionally looping an arm under her boobs and pushing them up – pointing out that hers were bigger, if only slightly.

''Oh my~'' Akagi giggled ominously, releasing the Commander's arm. ''Looks like a little bird needs some _education~_''

''How hypocritical, you_ itty-bitty_ _fox_.''

The Commander sighed as the two yandere started fighting, wrestling in the water and muttering ominous threats to one another. At least they had enough sense not to summon their riggings and go all-out.

He glanced back as Kaga emerged from the changing room, quietly nodding at him in greeting while clutching her own towel close to her chest, hiding her nude form. She slipped into the water beside him, shuffling close enough that their shoulders bumped against each other. And due to the water her towel loosened, giving him a peek down at her ample breasts.

Kaga noticed his glance, a light blush dusting her pale cheeks. ''You can hardly contain yourself, can you?''

''A-Ah, sorry...''

''Hn. It's no matter.'' Kaga remarked lightly, letting her towel go – revealing her ample breasts to him, the water doing little to hide the rest of her body either.

The Commander blushed, looking away lest she think of him as a pervert. Though given Akagi and Taihou's tendencies, she was more than likely used to perverse situations. Speaking of the two yandere Aircraft Carriers, their fight was only growing more heated – both girls pulling on the other girl's cheek, their free hands intertwined as they wrestled for dominance.

Kaga huffed exasperatedly as the two busty women fought, slowly gaining distance as they used their surroundings to their advantage. ''Come, Commander.''

He opened his mouth to speak, only to fall silent as Kaga rose to her feet – her beautiful nude body on full display to him, drops of water falling from her curvy form. The steam rising from the water did little to hide her nudity, her towel floating on the top of the water before she picked it up, loosely wrapping it around herself and climbing out of the onsen.

The white-haired fox-girl glanced back at him, silently imploring him to follow. The Commander hesitated and looked back at the two other women, but they were too consumed by their fight to even notice. Curious he also stood and exited the onsen, briefly squeezing his towel to drain some of the water before wrapping it around his waist.

Kaga led him back through the female changing rooms, but didn't stop to grab her stuff – instead continuing to lead him down the halls of the building, back towards the bedrooms. It was fairly small building so the walk was barely a minute, with only a dozen bedrooms for the occupants to relax in.

''In here.'' Kaga murmured lightly, opening her bedroom and leading him in.

The Commander followed, closing the door behind himself – blushing as Kaga slowly turned towards him, and gave him a seductive smile. With delicately slow movements she released her wet towel, causing it to fall to the floor with a gentle thump and leave her standing nude before him. From her wide hips to her large breasts, everything was laid bare to him.

''Hm~'' Kaga hummed, stepping closer to him with sensual slowness, laying her hands on his shoulders and slowly wrapping them around his neck. ''Apologies... I was worried about how nee-sama would react, should I do anything too... _forward_.''

He blushed as she pressed herself against him, her soft breasts squishing against his bare chest and her leg brushing against his own, their lips mere inches apart. Kaga was clearly aware of their compromising position, a sensual smirk gracing her face as she drew their faces closer.

''But here... she can't see us.'' Kaga murmured, licking her pink lips with tantalising slowness. ''You understand, correct?''

Her lips brushed against his own as she spoke and he nodded, eliciting a soft chuckle from Kaga – before she closed the distance, softly kissing him. He gladly reciprocated, letting his own towel drop and wrapping his arms around Kaga. The busty Aircraft Carrier hummed approvingly in response, their lips gently meshing together as they kissed.

After a moment she pulled back and caught her breath, before near-instantly darting in for another kiss, one the Commander gladly returned. He let his hands wander, one roaming down to the base of her nine white tails – curiously threading through her fur and making Kaga shudder cutely, groaning quietly into his mouth. His other hand moved down to her curvy ass and gave it an affectionate squeeze, earning another low groan from Kaga.

''Mm...'' Kaga briefly broke off from the kiss, instead kissing his jaw. ''How naughty of you, Commander... I've told you how sensitive my tails are...''

She let one of her hand slip from his neck, trailing down his chest before sliding down to his crotch. The Commander gasped quietly as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his half-erect cock, slowly pumping his shaft as she peppered his jaw with kisses. With masterful slowness she moved to his right side, still pressing her body against him while letting her move her hand easier, glancing down and watching herself jerk him off.

''Hmhm...'' Kaga chuckled softly, threading her free hand through his hair and tilting his head to face him. ''You're becoming so hard already... perhaps you're excited~?''

''Maybe...''

''Then don't hold back.'' Kaga responded sensually, kissing him on the lips and silencing any further discussion.

In response the Commander boldly raised a hand, cupping Kaga's ample breast and eliciting a soft groan from the Kitsune. His other hand alternated between squeezing her ass and teasing the base of her tails, exploiting whatever weak-spot he knew she had. Their lips continued meshing together as he fondled her, their mutual groans only exciting the other more.

With excitement coursing through him the Commander boldly turned the tables, moving his free hand to her hip and pushing her against the nearby wall – earning a pleased groan from Kaga, the busty woman shuddering as he broke off from the kiss and attacked her neck with hungry kisses. Not one to be outdone she purposefully moaned in his ear, teasing the tip of his dick with her thumb and rubbing small circles on his cock.

''Mn...'' Kaga groaned breathlessly, unhanding his cock. ''Bed. Now.''

The Commander was quick to oblige, giving her a gentle kiss on the neck before pulling back. Kaga took him by the hand and guided him over to the bed, getting him to sit on the edge before sinking down to her knees before him – a blush dusting his cheeks as she immediately planting a gentle kiss on his cock.

''Nn...'' He grunted softly, earning another sensual smile from Kaga and prompting her to kiss his dick more, ghosting her lips over his cock between kisses.

Kaga wasn't content with just kissing however. She stuck her tongue out and sensually dragged it along the underside of his shaft, trailing her tongue up and wrapping her lips around his cock, eliciting a low groan from the Commander. Kaga slowly bobbed her head, her tongue playfully licking and wrapping around his cock as she blew him – wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and jerking him off at the same time.

Groaning he laid a hand on her head, gently ruffling and playing with Kaga's fox ears. The Aircraft Carrier hummed approvingly, sending pleasant vibrations along his twitching shaft. The way she bobbed her head up and down caused her ample breasts to sway slightly, further arousing the Commander with the sensual sight.

''Mm...'' Kaga breathed as she pulled her lips off his cock, instantly kissing his twitching cock and jerking him off quickly. ''I wonder how nee-sama will react... knowing we're doing this~?''

The mental image of Akagi being genuinely jealous was followed up by the image of her _joining in_, both her and Kaga giving him a double-titfuck – the imagery eliciting a strained groan from the Commander.

Kaga smirked knowingly, opening her mouth and taking his dick back inside – this time letting her hand drop, and pushing herself deep down his cock. She relished the lustful groan he made as she bobbed her head, sucking him off with quiet determination and playfully teasing him with her tongue, using it to stroke the underside of his shaft. The way his dick began throbbing in her mouth only encouraged her further, wanting to 'taste' him fully.

''Haah...!'' The Commander breathed harshly, hissing as the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat – his cock burning with the need to cum, the wet warmth of her mouth driving him crazy. ''K-Kaga...''

''Go ahead.'' Kaga's muffled words were matched by a sensual smirk, her deep blue eyes glittering with lust.

As her tongue stroked the base of his cock once more he couldn't hold back even if he wanted to, a sharp hiss escaping him before a hot rush flowed down his cock – an eruption of cum spurting into Kaga's mouth. The Aircraft Carrier moaned approvingly, gulping down his seed and teasing the base of his cock with her fingers, coaxing out even more of his seed.

''Mm...'' Kaga cooed as she pulled her lips off his dick, wrapping her fingers around his sensitive cock and jerking him off quickly – licking his tip clean until he had no more cum to give. ''How bitter... yet, pleasant~''

The Commander shuddered at her sensual tease, breathlessly watching as the nude woman rose to her feet and wandered over to a nearby table – pouring herself a cup of sake, gulping it down to wash away the salty taste. His eyes wandered over her bare back, trailing down to her alluring ass and long legs.

Short of a minute later Kaga finished her drink, glancing over her shoulder at him – her eyes immediately moving to his erect cock. ''Hn. Hard again, so soon...? Looks like I don't give you enough credit, Commander.''

With a seductive sway to her hips Kaga turned back towards him, laying her sake cup down and sauntering over to him, her nine white tails swishing slowly behind her. The busty fox-woman climbed onto his lap, one hand curling over his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek, tilting his head back so she could kiss him – moaning softly as he met her halfway, hungrily kissing her back.

His hands moved to her waist, cupping her ass and affectionately groping her butt, eliciting another sensual moan from the Kitsune. Seductively Kaga adjusted her position, a shaky groan escaping him as he felt her wet folds brush against his sensitive cock. However Kaga wasn't ready to let him inside her yet, smirking playfully at him as she pulled back from the kiss – before pushing him back.

''Nn...!'' The Commander grunted lightly as his back hit the bed, only to blush as Kaga loomed over him – immediately darting down and capturing his lips in a kiss.

''Mm~'' Kaga hummed as his hands latched onto her hanging breasts, lovingly squeezing them and arousing her further.

They broke apart for air for all of two seconds before their lips met in another heated kiss. As he continued fondling her she lowered her hips, rubbing her wet slit against his erect cock teasingly. The Commander groaned at the sensual sensation, his shaft sliding between her lower lips but not able to slip inside – his bubbling frustration only amusing Kaga, her kisses devouring his groans.

As she continued teasing him he couldn't hold back anymore, suddenly releasing her soft breasts and instead gripping her hips – spinning them around. Kaga cutely yelped in surprise, grunting as her back hit the bed only to moan as he hungrily kissed her, this time with him on top. He wasted no time in fondling her soft breasts, squeezing and rolling them around in his grip, toying with them relentlessly.

''M-Mm~'' Kaga groaned, shuddering as he pinched her nipples. ''Hah... do as you will...''

The Commander gladly did, retreating from her kiss and shuffling back – immediately attacking her breasts with hungry kisses. Kaga mewled heatedly, writhing beneath him as he peppering her large boobs with kisses. He cupped her breasts and alternated between them, kissing and licking one before switching to the other; making sure to give plenty of attention to her cute pink nipples, earning another low moan from her.

He released her left breast and moved his hand down her toned stomach, trailing his hand down to her aroused pussy and making Kaga suck in a sharp breath. The Commander smirked, teasingly rubbing her wet folds while continuing to suck on her breast, earning a pleased moan from the Aircraft Carrier. After rubbing her off for a bit he pushed three fingers into her pussy, her inner walls near-instantly coiling around his digits, sucking his fingers in.

''A-Ah~'' Kaga moaned, tilting her head back. ''Mn... yes, that's it...''

In response he started thrusting his fingers, loving the hot moans she made as he fingered her – encouraging him to do more, his kisses becoming more ravenous and aggressive, going as far as lightly nipping her skin. The sight of her nude body was driving him crazy, and her lustful moans were only making him more aroused, desperate to have _her_. Every part of her was his, if only for this moment.

Kaga groaned in disappointment as he suddenly pulled his fingers out, only to pause as he leaned back and gently gripped her thighs, spreading her legs apart. The panting Kitsune looked down, blushing as she found his erect cock hovering mere inches away from her burning pussy.

''Hn... what are you waiting for?'' Kaga smirked breathlessly, licking her lips. ''Don't you dare hold back~''

Her words were the final straw – the Commander lustfully grasping his cock and guiding it to her waiting pussy, and promptly pushing inside. Instantly her hot tightness surrounded his shaft, lovingly squeezing his cock as he buried himself inside her folds, a sharp groan escaping him.

''Hah~!'' Kaga moaned lustfully, gripping handfuls of the bed and arching her back. ''A-Ah... you feel so big inside me, C-Commander~''

The Commander groaned wordlessly in response, slowly rolling his hips and pushing his dick deeper into her pussy, idly letting his hands roam up her sides. She was wet enough that he could penetrate her without resistance, easily sinking into her folds up to the hilt and filling her completely.

After giving her a few moments to adjust he began moving, rocking his hips and gently thrusting into her pussy. Kaga groaned sensually, her blue eyes hazy as she let her voice out and savoured the pleasurable fullness, tightening around his cock each time he entered her. The sensation of her wet tightness excited him further, making him move his hips faster on instinct alone.

''Mm...!'' Kaga shuddered, the wet smacking of skin making her pussy burn with excitement. ''Commander... _faster_...''

He obeyed, gripping her waist and pumping his cock into her quickly – groaning as Kaga only tightened around him further. Keeping one hand on her hip to keep her steady, the Commander moved his other hand up to her bouncing breast and lustfully groped her soft tit. The lewd moan Kaga made prompted him to continue, squeezing her large breast lovingly while not slowing his pounding even slightly.

Kaga looked up at him, the Kitsune panting heavily and her pale cheeks flushed a dark pink, both from arousal and embarrassment; mostly arousal. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her lustful expression, his expression tightening when she seductively stuck her tongue out, licking her alluring pink lips with sensual slowness.

His cock burned with the need to be inside her, but the sight of her lips was too seductive to ignore – prompting the Commander to stop thrusting and dart down, roughly kissing her.

''Mm~'' Kaga moaned approvingly, feeling his hands moving around to her ass. ''How- Hn?!''

Her confidence melted into a surprised grunt as he lifted her up, suddenly spinning them around once more; leaving her straddling him. Kaga blushed but didn't hesitate, her knees digging into the bed as she leaned back. Within a second she was lifting her hips and grasping his twitching cock, hastily guiding it back into her pussy. The Kitsune moaned throatily as she impaled herself on his dick, immediately sinking down to the base and started bouncing on his cock, hot pleasure coursing through her.

''A-Ah~!'' Kaga moaned, tipping her head back and laying her hands on his chest – clawing at him as she rode him.

The Commander hissed beneath her, gripping her hips and helping her bounce on his cock. The quick, echoing slap of skin-on-skin fuelled their bubbling climaxes, the scent of sex thick in the air as Kaga impaled herself on his cock. His eyes moved to her large breasts, watching them bounce up and down with her lustful movements – and darted his hands out, groping her soft boobs.

Kaga let out a low moan, rolling her hips in small circles while still moving up and down – the extra movement making his cock twitch lustfully, a strained groan escaping him. Her pussy tightly squeezed his cock every time she dropped down on his cock, almost begging him to cum inside her and pushing him to his limit, not wanting the pleasure to end yet.

Despite his desire however he couldn't hold on, not helped by the lewd sound echoing throughout the room. ''K-Kaga...!''

The busty woman didn't even hesitate. ''G-Go ahe- _Ah~!_''

Kaga cried out as his throbbing cock stiffened, before suddenly unloading ropes of cum into her hot pussy; the sensation tipping her over the edge and making her climax as well. The Kitsune went stiff and let her voice out, her pussy tightening around his pulsating cock and milking him for every last drop, a throaty moan escaping her as he pumped her full of his seed.

After a long moment their mutual orgasms ended, both going slack as a wave of weariness overcame them. Kaga slouched over, barely supporting herself with her arms as she hungrily gulped in air, her ample breasts heaving with each deep breath she took.

A quiet moan slipped past her pink lips as pleasure tingled through her pussy, cum leaking out her folds.

''Mhn...'' Kaga groaned as she lifted her hips, letting his cock slip out. ''Commander...''

He only groaned wearily in response as she laid atop him, bringing their faces close and capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. It was light and quick, both of them too busy catching their breath to draw it out but neither able to resist the other long enough to wait. The Commander wrapped her arms around Kaga and pulled her flush against him, feeling her breasts pleasantly press against his chest and savouring the sensation.

Because of their position, Kaga became intimately aware of when his dick recovered, pressing against her pelvis. ''Nn... your stamina, is impressive as ever...''

''S-Sorry...''

Kaga huffed, slowly sitting up – her ass brushing against his cock. ''Nothing to be ashamed of, Commander. Quite the opposite.''

Despite having just climaxed Kaga sat up, climbing off his lap and turning around – positioning herself on all fours, her ass facing him. ''Please feel free... to continue until you are satisfied~''

Her voice gained a sensual tint to it as she spoke, a faint smirk gracing her lips and making his erect dick twitch with desire. Pushing aside his weariness the Commander eagerly sat up, crawling over on his knees until he was behind Kaga – taking a moment to appreciate her ass, affectionately fondling her rear and earning a pleased coo from the busty Kitsune.

His throbbing cock reminded him of its presence, prompting him to release her ass and shift closer, grasping his cock and guiding it towards her pussy. Kaga shivered as the tip nuzzled against her sensitive folds, a low groan escaping her as he pushed the tip inside – before immediately plunging the rest of his cock into her.

''Mm~!'' Kaga moaned sharply, arching her back as hot pleasure raced through her.

Behind her the Commander groaned blissfully, gripping her wide hips and starting to thrust into her, not even bothering to start slow – their mixed fluids were more than enough lubricant. Both of them were still sensitive from their prior orgasms, every little movement sending hot sparks of pleasure racing through them not unlike electricity, drawing out lustful moans from both of them.

Kaga clutched at the bed beneath her, screwing her eyes shut and pushing her ass back towards him – mewling as he slammed his cock into her folds. It was impossible to hold back her moans as he pounded into her wildly, any trace of hesitation long since thrown to the wind as he bottomed out into her over and over again.

''Nn~! M-More~!'' The nine-tailed Kitsune mewled heatedly, crying out as he obeyed – somehow managing to move even faster.

As the Commander fucked her from behind Kaga noticed the door ahead of her, idly realising that if Akagi was to walk in at this moment their position was almost a cliché-level compromising... and yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. Her mind was hazy and full of lust, her fox tails twitching and brushing wildly against his chest in response to her addled state of mind.

A sharp moan escaped Kaga as he spooned her, reaching around and suddenly groping her heaving breasts. His rough grip stole the breath from her lungs, lightning-like pleasure tingling through her boobs as he lustfully fondled them. His thrusts didn't slow down even slightly, rapidly pounding into her pussy so hard and fast her legs felt like they could go numb at any second.

''Ohh~'' Kaga groaned as his lips haphazardly peppered her upper back with quick, lust-filled kisses, the gentle sensation at odds with the searing pleasure burning inside her. ''C-Commander~!''

The Commander read her mind, pulling back and leaning up straight – and pulling him with her. Kaga groaned throatily as she arched her back, tilting her head to the side and letting him hungrily capture her lips, kissing her and muffling her lewd moans. The smacking of skin filled her ears as his pelvis smacked against her ass over and over again, pleasurable vibrations travelling up her pelvis and enhancing her mind-melting pleasure.

Kaga moaned sharply into the kiss, the strain of maintaining the position fuelling the burning heat in her pelvis. All of it was becoming too much; the pleasure rapidly overwhelming her. And despite her pride Kaga couldn't help but succumb to it all, mewling heatedly as her second orgasm quickly bubbled to the surface – before it all boiled over.

''M-_Mmph~!_'' Kaga cried into the kiss, going stiff as hot pleasure rushed through her and made her mind go completely blank, her juices squirting out around his throbbing cock.

The Commander groaned, roughly squeezing her ample breasts before letting his own climax wash over him – shuddering as he unloaded spurts of cum into Kaga's spasming pussy, relishing the throaty moan the Kitsune made as he filled her.

He kept thrusting even as his orgasm rushed through him, gradually slowing down before coming to a complete stop – releasing her breasts and letting Kaga flop forth onto the bed, mewling dazedly. He had half the mind to pull out before collapsing onto the bed next to her, chest heaving as he gulped in more air, shivering in the aftershocks.

For a long few minutes silence reigned, broken only by their heavy panting. After several minutes Kaga mustered the strength to roll over to face him, intertwining her fingers with his and giving him a breathless, loving smile.

''Perhaps... we should meet here, more often~?'

[END]


	2. Chapter 2: Akagi

**A/N: Phew... finally got this updated. My thanks to Absolution397 for supplying the background scenes~**

**Taihou's chapter is also done, so she'll be coming in late January~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Hot Spring Love – Chapter 2**

''Looks like a little bird needs some _education~_''

''How hypocritical, you_ itty-bitty_ _fox_.''

The Commander sighed as the two yandere started fighting, wrestling in the water and muttering ominous threats to one another. At least they had enough sense not to summon their riggings and go all-out.

He glanced back as Kaga emerged from the changing room, quietly nodding at him in greeting while clutching her own towel close to her chest, hiding her nude form. She slipped into the water beside him, shuffling close enough that their shoulders bumped against each other. And due to the water her towel loosened, giving him a peek down at her ample breasts.

Kaga noticed his glance, a light blush dusting her pale cheeks. ''You can hardly contain yourself, can you?''

''A-Ah, sorry...''

''Hn. It's no matter.'' Kaga remarked lightly, letting her towel go – revealing her ample breasts to him, the water doing little to hide the rest of her body either.

The Commander blushed, looking away lest she think of him as a pervert. Though given Akagi and Taihou's tendencies, she was more than likely used to perverse situations. Speaking of the two yandere Aircraft Carriers, their fight was only growing more heated – both girls pulling on the other girl's cheek, their free hands intertwined as they wrestled for dominance.

Seeing that Kaga sighed and sat up, shifting closer to the battling carriers. With a few pointed words and a request to calm down Akagi and Taihou separated with a mutual grumble; Taihou huffing and wading over towards the other end of the onsen, hiding behind some rocks until she could compose herself. After a moment Kaga followed her, clearly intent on easing the tension between her and Akagi lest it turn ugly later down the line. Kaga's skill laid not solely in combat, but also in diplomacy... at least when it came to her sister.

Akagi on the other hand wasted no time in shuffling back over to him, a pleased smile curling at her lips. Unconsciously the Commander's gaze flickered down, his cheeks reddening as he only now remembered that her towel had fallen off, allowing him to gaze upon her ample breasts and flat stomach, her nine fox tails lazily swishing in the water behind her.

''Mm... Commander-sama~'' Akagi purred softly, leaning forwards until she was crawling on all fours – giving him a generous view of her cleavage.

The Commander could only watch as the fox woman crawled up to him, the water sloshing around her curvaceous frame as she straddled him – resting her lithe hands on his shoulders. Even with the hot water around them he could intimately feel her equally-hot body, so dangerously close to touching his own. For a long few moments Akagi didn't say anything; simply gazing at him with crimson eyes full of warmth.

''A... Akagi...'' He found the words, snapping Akagi out of her trance.

A soft giggle left her lips and she leaned closer, arching her back so her generous chest pressed up against his own chest – her skin extra soft from the warm water. Akagi leaned her inviting pink lips in close, ghosting over his chest and trailing up to his ear, her gentle breath brushing past said ear as she spoke.

''How about we go somewhere more... _private_, Commander-sama~?'' Akagi breathed sensually.

The Commander blushed at the erotic sensation, giving a quick nod. Akagi smiled approvingly and leaned back, giving him one last hot look before climbing off his lap – and standing up. His cheeks reddened as he laid witness to her nude body in all its glory, from her long creamy legs to her wide hips to her ample breasts; everything was revealed to him. And Akagi clearly liked it that way, her smile widening a touch.

With a giggle the fox-woman shifted past him, bending a knee as she climbed back up onto the deck – idly wrapping her nine fox tails around herself as an impromptu-towel. For a brief moment he could only watch as Akagi walked back to the changing rooms, unable to look away from her lithe frame. That was until she glanced over her shoulder at him and winked, beckoning him with a lazy curl of a finger.

_'...screw it.'_ He thought, rising to his feet and following after her.

Akagi led him back into the changing rooms; the carrier picking up a clean towel and briefly drying herself off, at least to the point she wasn't dripping water wherever she went. He followed her lead and patted himself down too, his cheeks flushing as he watched her pull out a bathing yukata from the locker – a simple light-green thing with a matching obi sash.

''One moment, Commander-sama~'' Akagi sang as she turned her back to him, sliding the yukata on with sensual slowness – hiding her fair skin from his gaze. Though due to her nine tails the back of her yukata still stuck up, giving him a peek at her curvy rear.

After tying the sash Akagi spun to face him, giggling when he blushed. The yukata was clearly a size too small as she wasn't able to hide her generous bust; displaying plenty of cleavage and leaving the sash around her waist purposefully loose. He didn't get time to admire her alluring body before she took a step closer, snapping him out of his brief daze – and blushing when he found another yukata in her hands.

He attempted to take the yukata from her but Akagi would have none of that, pulling it just out of reach and giggling. She opened the yukata and reached behind him, sliding his arm into one sleeve and pulling it around his back, his cheeks reddening as she dressed him so affectionately. Something that was clearly intentional judging by the smug glint in her crimson eyes, her lips curving up into a sensual smile as she slid his other arm into the sleeve.

Akagi grasped the obi sash and pulled his yukata shut, gently tying it shut – keeping it loose enough that he could shrug it off with ease. ''There. All better~?''

''Y-Yeah...'' The Commander blushed, flustered.

The Aircraft Carrier hummed amusedly and took his right hand in her own, tugging him after her. She led him out the changing rooms and into the halls of the onsen building, the halls completely empty and distinctly silent; said silence disturbed only by the low thrum of the air conditioning systems. They walked passed an open door and he slowed down, his eyes briefly lingering on the room inside – a basic little game room featuring a ping pong table, amongst other things.

''Hm?'' Akagi peered inside too. ''Does Commander-sama want to play a game?''

The warm look in her eyes told him she already knew the answer. ''Yeah.''

Akagi flashed him a pleased smile and obliged, leading him inside. The fan was on overhead, sending a pleasantly cool breeze flowing through the room. Two paddles were already on the wooden table so he took the left side nearer the ventilation system, a cool breeze brushing up against the back of his neck while he picked up the paddle.

''Hmhm~'' Akagi giggled, a familiar hint of mischief entering her eyes. ''I won't go easy on you, Commander-sama~''

''Hmph. Fine with me.'' The Commander replied with a slight smile, picking up the ball.

With the smack of plastic-on-wood the ball flew, commencing the start of the game. Minutes bled by in what felt like seconds, the ball going back and forth over the net with increasing speed, the repetitive smacks of their paddles filling the small game room. He managed to score a point first, and at some unspoken rule they went again; making it the first to three.

However as they kept playing the Commander couldn't help but take notice of Akagi's frame as she moved, his eyes frequently drifting down to her chest. The yukata she was wearing was criminally thin, the water lingering on her skin causing it to darken in several places and cling to her fair skin. The front of her yukata loosened from all the movement, until it got to the point he could view her ample breasts as they swayed with her movements, the sensual sight succeeding in distracting him.

As such, it wasn't long before Akagi beat him 3-1.

''My win, Commander-sama~''

''Fair enough.'' He laid his paddle down, accepting defeat.

Akagi smiled deviously, a knowing giggle passing her lips. ''Now you have to do as I say~''

''Huh? I didn't agree to that.'' The Commander frowned, sweating slightly at the vast array of things she could ask him to do.

''Hmhm, don't look so tense~'' Akagi waved him off, stepping out from behind the table. ''I just wanted you to accompany me into the sauna... or did you have something more _lewd _in mind~?''

''N-No...'' He tried to deny, but the smirk on her lips told him she knew better.

The carrier daintily turned and departed the room, her furry tails swishing behind her. The Commander quickly followed after her, the carrier leading him down the hall to the last door at the end. With a thoughtful hum Akagi pulled the heavy door open, a rush of pleasantly warm steam flooding past him as it was released into the cool hallway.

At her gesture he walked inside first, finding the room to be hot but not unpleasantly so. The room was warmly lit by a golden light overhead, the pale wooden walls joined by dark wooden benches that lined the walls in a square shape. Flawlessly polished stone formed the floor, a slight sheen to it from the heat of the room. The room was easily big enough to fit nine people, possibly ten if they were shoulder-to-shoulder on the benches.

The Commander sat down on the left bench, glancing back at Akagi as the door clicked shut. To his embarrassment the Kitsune undid her obi sash and rolled her shoulders, shrugging the green yukata off and letting it fall to the floor with a thump – once more exposing her beautiful body to him. He blushed and looked away, but it was impossible to ignore her nudity in such an enclosed space... doubly so when Akagi took a seat directly to his right, her warm body within arms reach.

''Commander-sama~'' Akagi drew the word out with purposeful slowness, and he blushed as she laid her right hand directly over his crotch – her lips brushing against his ear. ''Do you like the view~?''

He swallowed. ''Yeah...''

Akagi giggled. ''So do I...''

Her dexterous fingers slipped under his yukata, and daintily brushed against his cock. The Commander stiffened at her delicate touch but Akagi wasn't done, a shaky groan passing his lips when she curled her lithe, slightly-wet fingers around his half-erect cock. The carrier cooed appreciatively at his swelling hardness, giving his cock a gentle jerk and kissing his cheek, her lips feeling ever so hot against his skin.

With a gulp he tilted his head towards her, meeting her lips halfway. Akagi hummed approvingly as their lips tenderly meshed together, the carrier quickly deepening the kiss – the passion behind it not lost on him, quickly overwhelming him. On instinct he wrapped his right arm around her lower back and grabbed her hip, pulling her up against his side and eliciting a pleased mewl from the busty woman.

''Mm~'' Akagi purred as their lips popped apart, their breathing slightly heavier from the kiss.

The Commander groaned as she squeezed his cock, jerking his cock off a little faster – finding a good, teasing rhythm that simultaneously got him off yet left him wanting more. He leaned in and kissed Akagi's inviting pink lips again, daringly sliding his hand down her right hip and to her ass, giving her curvy rear a tentative grope. The carrier moaned approvingly into his mouth and squeezed his cock in response, running her thumb over the tip of his dick teasingly.

Not willing to be outdone he released her ass and instead slid his hand up, groping her right breast. Akagi shivered against him and smiled, her tongue prodding against his lips – and swiftly darting inside the moment his lips parted, exploring his mouth with single-minded ravenousness. He groaned at how aggressive she was, barely able to keep up with her masterful tongue as it dominated his own, teasingly sliding over the roof of his mouth a moment later.

''Nn... Akagi...'' He breathed, shuddering as she jerked him off faster.

Akagi giggled wordlessly in response, her free hand reaching down and untying his sash; causing his yukata to part open. The carrier gladly took advantage of that, suddenly breaking off the kiss and leaning down – kissing his collarbone with open affection, her warm lips sliding over his skin between gentle kisses. He shivered as she went down to his pectorals, trailing kisses as she went.

Her bobbing wrist slowed as she neared his pelvis, and before he could blink he suddenly felt her warm lips against his cock. The Commander gasped at the pleasurable sensation, a wave of pleasure flooding his body as Akagi delicately smooched the tip of his dick – her hand gently jerking him off at the same time. The combined stimulation left his cock throbbing, a burning ache building inside him as the carrier got him off.

''Haah...'' He exhaled slowly, laying his right hand on her head – gently rubbing her fox ears.

Akagi's ears twitched from his gentle rubbing, a rumbling groan passing Akagi's lips not a second later. Taking that as a good sign he kept doing it, moaning when she replied by licking his cock – her hot tongue trailing up and down his cock with surprising speed, covering his shaft with her warm saliva. Her hand shifted down his balls and idly fondled them as she assaulted his shaft with her tongue, alternating between lustful licks or loving smooches; constantly leaving him wanting ever more.

''Commander-sama...'' Akagi breathed, her hot breath flooding his twitching shaft – before she kissed the tip, and parted her lips.

The Commander groaned deeply as Akagi pushed her head down, accepting his erect cock into her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue wasted no time in licking and stroking his shaft, curling endlessly around his dick and making sure to tease every inch of his cock. On instinct he pushed her head down a little more, shivering at the sound of Akagi's pleased coo as he made her take more of his cock inside; her pink lips wrapping around over half his cock before she stopped.

Akagi didn't remain still for long. After only a few moments she began to bob her head up and down, a soft gasp escaping him as the busty carrier sucked him off so lovingly – her hot mouth so indescribably good it left his mind blank. Every bob of the head let Akagi take more of his cock inside, sinking further down his shaft until her lips were wrapped around the base of his shaft; openly deep-throating his cock with only a hint of difficulty and zero hesitation.

''A-Ah...'' He tipped his head back, not taking his eyes off the beautiful fox-woman as she blew his cock.

He gave her head a light push, groaning when she gave his cock a deliberately strong suck. His eyes couldn't help but wander over her naked body, watching her nine tails swish gently as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. She was laid down on her front so he got only a peek at her ample cleavage, her legs daintily swinging back and forth in tandem with her head movements.

With a shudder he raised his left hand and helped brush some of Akagi's brown hair from her face, letting him watch her blow him in more detail. Crimson eyes flickered up to his and she smiled amusedly, and he gasped softly as she let her teeth graze his cock – not enough to hurt, but enough to invoke a sense of danger; arousing him with the prospect. Her muted giggle sent further shudders through him, pinching the tip of her fox ears in response.

''M-Mm~'' Akagi let out a low moan at the feeling, pleasurable vibrations travelling down his cock.

The Commander eagerly kept doing playing with her sensitive fox ears, groaning when she replied by sucking him off more intently – bobbing her head in quick, repetitive deep-throats. His cock throbbed inside her hot mouth, fresh jolts of pleasure racing through him when she curled her tongue around the base and teased his veins; her sly tongue working his cock masterfully and leaving it filled with a burning ache as he held back his building climax.

''A-Akagi...'' He groaned softly, pushing her head down more insistently.

Akagi mercifully didn't tease him – a lewd moan slipping out her throat as she sucked him off with more fervour, her tongue mindlessly lapping at his dick in the best way possible. His cock ached with need but he held back, enduring the divine feeling of her mouth so that he could keep experiencing it. Her natural talent however made that difficult, his breathing growing laboured as she deep-throated him over and over again.

In the end he couldn't endure it for more than a minute, reaching his limit as Akagi gave a strong, deliberate suck. ''N- _Haah!_''

Akagi acted swiftly, pushing her head down all the way – and moaning as ropes of cum shot straight down her throat, the salty taste barely having time to register on her tongue before she swallowed his seed. She gulped down rope after rope, continuing to tease his cock with her tongue and coax out every last drop of his cum, acting it like it was a treat she had been wanting for ages.

''Mm~'' Akagi hummed lustfully as he pulled her lips off – her lips audibly popping off his dick, leaving it clean.

The Commander couldn't muster a response, able to only blush when the carrier fixed him with a lustful smile. With purposeful slowness she sat up and slid off the bench, turning her back to him as she sashayed over to the opposite wall – bending over the opposite bench as she reached up to a small compartment. A quick tug of the handle revealed a built-in cool box, several bottles of sake and choko cups inside.

With her lustful smile remaining in place Akagi withdrew a bottle and poured it into a cup, taking a drink – 'unintentionally' wiggling her inviting rear towards him, the sensual sight quickly getting him hard. Within seconds Akagi finished her cup and turned towards him, her lustful smile growing at the sight of his erect cock; and prompting her to lift the sake bottle up, and pour it down her chest.

''Commander-sama~'' Akagi purred, the transparent liquid running between her generous breasts and down her flat stomach. ''Want a taste~?''

He couldn't resist even if he tried. In an instant he stood up and crossed the short distance, grabbing Akagi's arms and pulling her into a heated kiss – muffling the Kitsune's happy moan as their lips meshed together so passionately. He dragged the kiss out for several long seconds before breaking it apart, only to instead bury his head into her neck and hungrily kiss her jugular.

''Ah~'' Akagi moaned erotically into his ear.

The Commander bent his knees and lowered down to the ground, pulling Akagi with him. The carrier didn't resist and simply let him, cooing when he pinned her against the floor beneath him. Without missing a beat he moved down and attacked her bare collarbone with fiery kisses, loving the sound of Akagi's low moans as he peppered her skin with his lips.

It wasn't long until he reached her ample breasts, kissing them without hesitation. Akagi cooed affectionately as he ghosted his lips down between her breasts, slipping his tongue out and licking her skin clean of the strong alcohol – having the unintended effect of effectively motor-boating her. Akagi clearly liked that however, slipping her arms free from his grip and grasping his head; pulling him against her generous chest.

''Mm...'' Akagi groaned when he shifted around, taking her right nipple into his mouth. ''Commander-sama...''

The Commander replied by tenderly sucking on her perky nub, relishing her soft moan of pleasure. His hands slid down to her wide hips and held them for support, spending a brief moment to simply suck on her rosy nipple – alternating to the other and giving that one a slow suck too. However his cock soon throbbed with need, not satisfied with just her mouth... and having her so naked and vulnerable beneath him was only making that desire worse.

Akagi was quick to notice that, giggling. ''Don't hold yourself back, Commander-sama... ravish me all you like~''

He blushed at her lewd offer, doubly so when she fixed him with a sultry smile. Unable to resist he quickly nodded and leaned back, grasping his rock-hard cock and guiding it towards her pussy, rubbing the tip against her soft slit. Akagi let out a slow breath at the contact, licking her lips with anticipation as he was so close to entering her womanhood – needing only a gentle buck of the hips, and he would be inside her.

The Commander didn't let her wait; rolling his hips forwards and parting her pussy lips, sliding inside her. Akagi moaned softly as his cock entered her and reflexively arched her back, shuddering when he pushed deeper into her virgin womanhood. He slowly rolled his hips several times, each gentle thrust burying his cock deeper into her hot pussy – her inner walls tightly squeezing his length as he penetrated her.

''A-Ah... Mm...'' Akagi's eyes fluttered shut, a pleased moan rumbling from her throat. ''Yes... keep going...''

He shuddered at the carrier's lustful murmur, holding her hips as he obliged – continuing to gently thrust into her pussy and push himself deeper into her. Akagi quickly relaxed as he inched himself inside, her muscles easing enough that he could just-barely fit his entire cock inside her divine insides. As he came to a stop he groaned, spending a solid moment to simply savour the heavenly feeling of her pussy clenching his cock, something that Akagi too seemed to be doing.

At her gentle murmur he began to move again – shivering as he rocked his hips back and forth. His thrusts started gentle but quickly picked up speed as his cock ached for more, gently plunging into her soft folds. Each little movement he made caused her insides to coil tight around his cock, the pleasurable tightness extracting a reflexive groan from his chest and making him thrust faster.

''Mm... yes... more~'' Akagi moaned lustfully, her crimson eyes opening – gazing upon him with open lust. ''Do it... as hard as you want, Commander-sama... I want to feel... _all _of you~''

The Commander grunted in acknowledgement, his thrusts quickly picking up speed. The erotic smack of skin-against-skin began to echo off the pale wooden walls as their pelvises slapped together, driving his entire length deep into Akagi's hot pussy – eliciting a slew of pleased moans from the busty fox-woman, her breasts heaving as he drilled her womanhood.

His breathing grew heavy from the exertion but he didn't slow down in the slightest. A groan slipped past his lips as she tightened around him again, prompting him to act in a fit of blind lust – his right hand leaving her wide hip and darting up to her chest. Akagi let out a pleased moan as he boldly groped her plump breast, his fingers sinking into her wonderfully soft skin and ravenously fondling her tit.

''A-Ah~!'' Akagi shivered, arching her back and unintentionally giving him more to grope – knocking the breath from her lungs as he gave her large breast a rough squeeze. ''Mm~! G-Give me more~!''

He didn't waste the breath agreeing – instead simply pounding into Akagi's hot pussy with more roughness, extracting a lustful mewl from the carrier as he buried his length deep into her over and over again. Her plump breast heaved in his hand and encouraged him to grope her more, loving the erotic look of bliss on her face as he brought her to new heights of pleasure; a stream of endless moans escaping Akagi as he repeatedly bottomed out inside her quivering folds.

His cock throbbed with lustful heat as her inner walls spasmed around his length, reminding him of his building orgasm. The Commander stubbornly pushed down his orgasm, focusing solely on the divine feeling of Akagi's body as he pounded deep into her womanhood, relishing the repeated slapping of skin each time he bottomed out inside her pussy. He barely noticed her snaking her legs around his waist, only taking notice when she tightened them around his waist; forcing his thrusts to become shorter but faster – lustfully pounding the fox-woman as the pressure in his cock swelled.

''A-Akagi...'' He groaned through his teeth, lustfully plunging his cock into her over and over again.

''Inside~!'' Akagi mewled out, running her nails down his arms in the heat of the moment. ''M-Mm~! I-I-I can't... keep... a-_ahh~!_''

Akagi's breathless words built into a shrill cry as her inevitable climax rushed through her body; her pussy immediately clenching tight around his throbbing cock. The Commander gasped at the sudden tightness, able to only give a few rough thrusts before his own orgasm rushed through his cock – and with a strained groan he came, shooting ropes of cum deep into Akagi's pussy, the erotic sensation making the carrier moan deeply.

''A-Ah...'' Her legs quivered around his waist, before slowly going slack. ''Mm...''

The Commander shivered at her breathy sigh, rolling his hips a few final times before finally stopping – panting heavily from his efforts. For a long minute the only sound in sauna was their heavy breathing, the heat of the room all the more apparent in their post-sex state. However despite the ungodly heat he couldn't find the energy to stress; his body overwhelmed by the heavenly feeling that Akagi gave him.

''Mm... Commander-sama...'' Akagi breathed, and he groaned as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug; her plump breasts squishing against his chest.

Anything he intended to say melted away as she kissed him deeply on the lips, sending pleasant shudders running through him as she devoured his soft groans. The need to breathe separated their lips apart and he idly reared his hips back, slipping his cock out of Akagi's hot pussy. Her legs untangled from his waist and her arms left his neck, allowing him to lean back fully.

Despite his shaking legs he stumbled to his feet, offering a hand to the beautifully flushed carrier – a hand that Akagi took, sitting up and kissing his hand affectionately before letting him haul her to her feet. However she was standing for barely a second before hugging him, pushing him up against the thick wooden door and pressing her sexy body flush against his.

''Commander-sama... I love you~'' Akagi crooned lovingly, kissing his lips lightly.

Barely a second after their lips broke apart Akagi rolled them around, purposefully pressing her back against the door and leaving him standing in front of her – a devious smile curving at her inviting pink lips.

''Would you like to... _partake _in Akagi's body more~?'' Akagi purred.

The Commander replied swiftly, scooping her up in his arms and plunging back into her hot pussy, pounding her into the door and extracting throaty cries from the fox-woman.

It would be two hours before they left the sauna, with a curious case of heat exhaustion.

[END]


	3. Chapter 3: Taihou

**Hot Spring Love – Chapter 3**

''Haah...''

The Commander let out a blissful sigh as he sunk into the hot onsen water, the warm liquid coming up to his chest and gently lapping from the movement. Pleasantly warm steam rose up and escaped via the gaps near the ceiling, yet enough remained to keep the temperature perfect for relaxing.

As he relaxed the Commander swore he heard a commotion earlier when he was getting changed, one of the voices unmistakably belonging to Akagi. Considering the lack of explosions he opted to simply ignore it, assuming it was one of Saratoga's pranks again – though given Akagi was the victim of it, he imagined Saratoga would be running for hills with haste, lest she find herself burnt to ash by a pissed-off carrier.

Well, 'burnt to ash' was probably a little dramatic. Though he didn't put it past Akagi to 'accidentally' burn Saratoga's clothes off and leave the petite carrier naked, humiliating her in return for the prank.

He flushed lightly at the prospect, vividly imagining Saratoga running naked through the base. It wouldn't be the first time one of his subordinates did that, although the majority of the time it happened due to someone stealing their clothes as a prank. And since the command building was right between the dormitory buildings, he often got a good view as they streaked past.

The Commander shook his head, dismissing the embarrassing, yet alluring memories. He stirred from his thoughts just in time to hear the sound of muted footfalls, the muffled creaking of wood piquing his attention – glancing over his shoulder and looking back at the changing rooms. For a moment, he saw nothing. Then the shoji door slid open.

''Commander-sama~''

Taihou flashed him a loving smile as she stepped out of the empty changing room... completely naked, only a white towel clutched in her right hand and draped over her front, doing little to hide anything. Her wide hips were left bare to his gaze, the towel barely covering her pelvis and failing to conceal her ample breasts, catching his gaze with how they jiggle in tandem with her movements.

As if to tease him she dropped her towel all together, letting it thump against the wooden flooring and revealing her nude body completely – his gaze instinctively soaking in the sight of her curvaceous frame for the few seconds she let him. That was until she slipped into the water to his right, the water coming up to her chest; though that did little to hide her body from his embarrassed gaze.

''T-Taihou...?'' The Commander blushed when she boldly hugged his side, the side of her breast squishing up against his arm.

''Mm... you're so warm, Commander-sama~'' Taihou sang affectionately, giggling when he looked away. ''Don't be so shy~, there's nobody to interrupt us~''

''Sorry...'' He muttered, unable to resist a shiver when the carrier slid her left hand around his back – tenderly squeezing the back of his neck, a decidedly pleasant sensation. ''Nn...''

''You're so tense... that's not good~'' Taihou's smooth cheeks puffed into a cute pout. ''Let this irredeemable Taihou help~''

Dimly he remembered that Taihou had been taking massage classes (for reasons beyond his understanding) and grunted an agreement. At her request he shifted forwards into the water, allowing the busty carrier to sit behind him – sending shivers through him when she pressed her ample, oh-so-very soft breasts against his upper back; her hot breath just barely brushing past his ear.

''Relax~'' Taihou blew a gentle, deliberate breath into his ear.

The Commander could only groan in response, shuddering as the carrier laid her hands on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze – her superhuman strength allowing her to apply _just _enough force for it to feel good. Her dexterous fingers curled inwards as she squeezed, stroking his tensed muscles and turning them to putty in seconds, a pleased sigh passing his lips as she worked her magic.

Taihou moved on swiftly, her hands abandoning his shoulders and sliding down to his chest; pressing down on his pectorals while making the same, vaguely-groping motions. Like magic his muscles loosened up, the tension all but seeping out of them as Taihou massaged them. A shiver ran through him when she went lower, briefly rubbing his stomach – before her right hand slid under the water, and her lithe fingers brushed against his cock.

''Taihou...'' He muttered, struggling to keep his composure when she was pushing her boobs against his back.

''It's not healthy for you to be so... _pent-up_, Commander-sama...'' Taihou breathed into his ear, curling her fingers around his cock – giving a slow, purposeful jerk.

The Commander bit back a low groan at the sensation, his cock quickly swelling from her mere touch. Taihou giggled at that and kissed the back of his neck, her hot breath constantly tickling his ear as she teased him – and he couldn't restrain the groan that left him as she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, a jolt running down his quickly-hardening shaft. The sound of him groaning clearly excited Taihou, her breathing becoming heavier as she bobbed her wrist more insistently, jerking his cock off with open eagerness.

His cock swiftly hardened from her lustful ministrations, yet that only enticed Taihou to pleasure him more – kissing the back of his neck as he gave him a hand-job. The water sloshed in front of him from the motions, causing a groan to rumble from his chest as he felt the warm water lapping up against his erect cock over and over again.

''Nn...'' He grunted and twisted around, reaching back and grabbing her hip.

Taihou blushed and smiled widely, her hand slowing to a stop before she released it – and with thinly-veiled excitement she shifted around him until she was kneeling in front him. Without missing a beat she straddled his lap, his hands reflexively coming to rest on her curvy ass and pull her flush against him; her pleasantly-soft breasts pressing against his chest.

''Commander-sama...'' Taihou whispered, an eager grin on her lips.

She leaned down and he didn't retreat, meeting her lips in a kiss. Taihou all but melted in an instant, moaning into his mouth as their lips meshed together – the carrier eagerly pouring all her emotions into the kiss. The Commander shuddered as she easily dominated the kiss, idly groping her plump rear and listening to her erotic moan of delight.

A groan escaped him as Taihou suddenly rolled her hips, grinding herself against his rock-hard cock. The carrier giggled at his reaction, slinging one arm around his neck while the other slipped down, stroking his cock and pulling it against her pussy – not letting him enter her but leaving him so dangerously close to, able to slip inside with a buck of his hips. The prospect only added to his bubbling arousal, a strained hiss passing his lips when she playfully rolled her hips again; sliding her lower lips against his dick.

''Taihou...'' The Commander groaned quietly, breaking off the kiss.

There was still a risk of someone else walking in and seeing them like this. However the onsen was fairly big, with its fair share of rocks that formed smaller, more private pools near the back of the onsen; built for those that were self-conscious or simply wanted more privacy. With that in mind he gave Taihou's ass a squeeze – and stood up.

''Mm?!'' Taihou moaned in surprise as he lifted her with him, reflexively wrapping her legs around his waist.

He blushed at their closeness, grunting as he supported Taihou in his arms and carried her across the onsen. Water sloshed around his knees as he walked, wading through the warm water and past a tall curved rock – entering a small circle area of water, hidden from the main part of the onsen. Confident they wouldn't be seen he lowered both of them down into the warm water, obscuring Taihou's curvaceous body from view.

His hands left her plush ass, and he slipped his left hand between her soft thighs – before cupping her pussy. Taihou gasped and flushed a cute red, her expression torn between lust and adoration; both directed at him. The carrier reached out and cupped his cheeks, eagerly pulling him into a deep kiss; one he gladly returned, devouring her hot moans as he stroked her delicate pussy. She felt so soft and smooth down there, his fingers sliding along her folds as he teased her back, eager to please her too.

''A-Ah... Commander-sama...'' Taihou breathed as they broke apart, spending only a second to utter his name before kissing him again.

Their locked lips muffled her deep moan as he pushed two fingers into her pussy, her lower lips parting without protest and granting him entry. Taihou quivered as he slid them into her, gently wiggling them around her pussy and testing her reactions; shivering at the sound of her lustful moans, her voice so erotic it left him aching with need. Something Taihou took note off, smiling into the kiss and grasping his cock with her left hand; gently stroking his cock as he fingered her.

The Commander broke off the kiss and sucked in a gulp of air, quickly burying his head into the crook of her neck. Taihou moaned erotically as he kissed her vulnerable neck, peppering her skin with a flurry of kisses – his attention torn between her entrancing scent, and the warmth of her pussy as she clenched tight around his probing fingers.

''M-Mm~'' Taihou moaned as his right hand suddenly latched onto her ample breast, giving it a rough squeeze. ''Hyaah~''

Her sexy moans only encouraged him to finger her more; adding a third finger and sliding it into her hot folds, relishing her hot mewl as he pumped them into her. Her thighs clamped around his hand as he kept thrusting his fingers into her slit, her inner walls becoming slick with her own arousal and enticing him to move his digits faster, to bring her even more pleasure.

''A-Ah...'' Taihou mewled, and grabbed his wrist. ''C-Commander-sama... l-let me...''

Curious he obeyed; reluctantly pulling his fingers out her smooth slit and releasing her breast. Taihou smiled at him and shifted close, pushing him back until he bumped up against a flat piece of rock – his cheeks reddening as he took the hint, lifting himself out the water. Taihou's smile widened and her eyes glued themselves to his cock as he sat on the edge, an adoring awe in her eyes as she quickly shifted closer.

The Commander shuddered at her hot breath brushed against his aching cock, and groaned when she wasted no time in kissing his shaft – her soft lips gently smacking against his dick. Her dark eyes flickered up to his and she smiled lovingly, smooching the underside of his cock and swiftly trailing up to the tip; taking it into her mouth and giving it a light suck.

''Nn...'' He grunted lowly, twitching when her tongue poked his tip.

Taihou let out a breathy giggle, tilting her head slightly as she pushed her head down – her pink lips wrapping themselves around his cock as she sunk down, engulfing his cock with her hot, wet mouth. He tipped his head back and groaned, not taking his eyes off Taihou as the carrier eagerly took more of his dick inside, sucking his cock with avid enthusiasm. Her tongue eagerly lapped at the underside of his shaft or curled around it, covering every inch in saliva and letting her take even more of him inside, her happy coo sending pleasurable vibrations travelling through his length.

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of the shoji door sliding open, followed by two quiet splashes as at least two people dipped into the water. It was only when they began to murmur to each other that the Commander recognised them as Akagi and Kaga; Akagi speaking with a tone of annoyance, her voice too low for him to decipher what she was saying.

He shuddered as Taihou pulled her lips off his cock, making a quiet 'pop' sound. ''Ignore them, Commander-sama... just pay attention to _me~_''

The Commander nodded in quiet agreement, stifling a groan when she cupped her breasts and hefted them up – before smothering his cock between her heavenly-soft breasts. Taihou smiled sultrily at him and squished her breasts against his dick, the unrivalled softness leaving him trembling as he held back his groans. It just felt too good; nearly making him buck his hips on instinct alone.

Taihou let out a quiet giggle, rolling her breasts up and down his cock with aching slowness – completely engulfing his cock with her soft boobs. The tip of his dick just-barely poked out from her cleavage each time, his ample length hidden by her large tits; though he certainly wasn't complaining. Doubly so when he laid witness to her lean over and open her mouth, purposefully drooling onto his throbbing cock.

''Haah...'' He exhaled slowly, gripping the rock beneath himself – his cock twitching between Taihou's breasts as she moved them faster, her saliva acting as lubricant.

Minutes passed in what felt like moments, the heavenly sensation of her breasts rubbing against his dick nearly melting his mind – the sensation not unlike doughy pillows smothering his cock. Taihou's lustful smile never faltered even as she did it, going as far as leaning down and licking the tip whenever it poked out; the sensation of her teasing tongue nearly pushing him over the edge.

His breathing grew heavier as the burn in his shaft grew stronger, his dick throbbing with lustful need. Taihou took notice and moved her breasts faster, bouncing them up and down his cock with feverish excitement – giggling adoringly when his cock throbbed strongly, pre-cum smearing against her breasts as he drew closer to climax. Eager to get a taste the carrier leaned down – and gave a quick, lustful lick.

A lick that proved too much for him. ''Tai- _Nn!_''

Ropes of cum erupted from the tip of his cock, splattering over Taihou's beautiful face and coating her large breasts in his seed. Even as he came Taihou kept moving her breasts, coaxing out as much cum as she could and cooing as he painted her skin white, his cum dribbling back down her cleavage.

She slowed down as his orgasm subsided, dropping her breasts a moment later – smiling silently at his breathless expression. She raised a dainty finger up to her lips and quietly shushed him, her expression sultry as she leaned back into the water; shifting back towards the taller rock. The warm onsen water helped wash away the cum covering her face and breasts, her skin clean as she slipped out the water and back up to her feet.

Taihou put her back against the tall rock, smiling invitingly at him and sliding one hand down her stomach, and using two fingers to spread her pussy open; the invitation clear.

Barely remembering to keep quiet the Commander stepped back into the water, the water quietly sloshing as he walked back over towards Taihou; entranced by her sexy visage. In the background he could hear Akagi and Kaga still chatting away, completely oblivious to the lewd acts happening across the onsen. While they weren't a few feet away they weren't exactly out of earshot either, the anxiety of being found only exciting him more.

Any thoughts about the Kitsune sisters fled his mind as he stood in front of Taihou, the carrier smiling lovingly at him and snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He laid his hands on her bare hips and returned the slow kiss, pressing himself up against her nude body and relishing the feel of her ample breasts against his chest – groaning softly when she reached down and stroked his cock with a single finger, teasingly making sure he was hard.

''Taihou...'' The Commander breathed, his hands sliding down from her hips and around to her ass – pulling her up.

The busty carrier wordlessly giggled, letting him lift her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning softly when his cock pressed against her slick pussy. He shuddered at the lewd contact and rocked his hips, his dick sliding along her pussy lips but not outright penetrating her entrance; so achingly close it was enough to drive him mad. It took a conscious effort to remind himself that Akagi and Kaga were nearby; that he needed to be quiet.

''M-Mm...'' Taihou moaned quietly as he lifted her up a bit higher, allowing his cock to prod her folds and pry them apart; sliding into her hot entrance. ''Ahh...''

He kissed her deeply on the lips, muffling his throaty groan as Taihou's hot pussy engulfed his cock – the indescribable feeling melting away all thought. He pulled her down his length and rolled his hips, burying himself deeper and listening to her pleasure-filled moans, the erotic sound only encouraging him to thrust more. Each slow thrust helped push more of his length into her hot pussy, her inner walls clamping tight around him yet not stopping him from sliding deeper inside.

The tip of his cock hit her deepest parts and Taihou moaned, one hand gripping the back of his head and stopping him from breaking off the kiss. After a second her hand loosened enough that he could; wasting no time in sucking in a quick breath before kissing her inviting lips again, devouring her lustful groan as he pumped his dick into her folds once more.

''Commander-sama...'' Taihou breathed in the brief moment their lips separated. ''Love me more... faster... harder... do it all to me...''

''Shh.'' The Commander whispered back, shuddering when she tightened around his dick. ''They'll hear you.''

''Let them.'' Taihou smiled lustfully, running her hand through his hair. ''I want them to watch... as you become mine~''

He didn't dignify that with a response, simply kissing her full on the lips and silencing her hot groan of pleasure. His hips moved forth in slow rolls, sinking his cock all the way to the base before pulling back; repeating the lewd motion over and over again. Taihou moaned hotly into his mouth, their lips only ever separating for air and reconnecting the moment they could, unable or simply unwilling to stop kissing.

Mercifully they didn't have to restrain their moans for much longer. The sliding door at the other end of the onsen opened, Amagi's voice fluttering out. Due to his heavy breathing the Commander couldn't hear all that she said, but he did pick up that she and some others were heading to the sauna; and offering for Akagi and Kaga to join them. After a moment Akagi replied a lazy affirmative, water sloshing as she and Kaga stood up and exited the onsen.

Only when the sliding shoji door closed did the Commander dare to let his voice out. ''Nn... Taihou...''

''Hehe...'' The carrier giggled, kissing his jaw. ''Now we don't... have to be... so quiet... hm~?''

''Yeah...'' He grunted an agreement, giving her shapely ass a squeeze.

Taihou moaned at his lustful touch – her voice rising in pitch when he suddenly sped up, thrusting into her hot pussy much faster than before. He shuddered at the sexy sound of her voice, holding her ass for support as he pounded into her wet folds; the lewd smack of skin-on-skin filling his ears as he drilled himself deep into her body. As if begging for more she wrapped her legs tight around his waist, pulling him up against her and prompting him to fuck her faster; pounding her into the rock.

''_Mm~!_'' Taihou let her voice out, her sweet moan sending pleasant shivers up his spine – his cock twitching in lustful agreement.

Her inner walls quivered and clenched around his cock repeatedly, seizing up each time he plunged into her deepest parts and turned her into putty. Even with how hot the onsen was it couldn't compare to the heat of her pussy, a strained groan escaping him as he buried his throbbing cock into Taihou again – her insides squeezing his length in response, as if daring him to cum inside. The way her legs tightened around him only reaffirmed that.

The Commander shuddered and tilted his upper body back; Taihou's hands sliding to his shoulders as he simply gazed upon her naked frame – watching her ample breasts jiggle alluringly each time he plunged his dick into her slick folds, their pelvises smacking together and sending mutual shivers running through them. His cock ached for release but he held back, continuing to drill into the moaning carrier and savouring her erotic expression.

''C-Commander-sama~!'' Taihou moaned his name out, pulling their bodies flush together again – whimpering when he attacked her neck with heated kisses. ''Y-Yes~! Harder~!''

He groaned wordlessly in response, pounding into Taihou as fast as his hips would allow. The repetitive slap of skin echoed around them, the water sloshing around their shins as he slammed his shaft all the way inside her quivering pussy, each thrust nearly pushing Taihou over the edge – her inner walls tightly clamping around his cock. His prior orgasm reared its head, his cock still sensitive and throbbing as he neared his limit until-

''M-_Myaah~!_'' Taihou let out a sweet, orgasmic cry as she climaxed – her inner walls suddenly clenching wonderfully tight around his dick.

The sudden tightness knocked the breath from his lungs, a burning heat rapidly flooding his cock. He was able to only thrust wildly into her a few more times before his own orgasm rushed through him, a groan leaving him as he shot ropes of cum deep into Taihou's hot pussy – continuing to clumsily thrust into her even as he climaxed, his cock burning from the divine feeling.

His thrusts slowed in tandem with his orgasm, a strained sigh passing his lips as he gradually came to a dead stop. Taihou was limp in his arms, her heavy panting brushing past his ear erotically and making him shiver; his legs buckling under his own weight from exhaustion.

''Mn...'' The Commander grunted, pulling out of Taihou and slowly lowering both of them down into the water.

Taihou mewled and held him close, nuzzling his neck as she basked in the afterglow – her lower half nearly numb from the wonderful pleasure. ''Ahh... Commander-sama...''

''Let's just stay like this... for a little bit...''

''Mm...''

[END]


End file.
